Ninjago one-shots
by SkyNight88
Summary: most requests will be accepted so please request away the first is a retelling of what happened to me teen because I'm worried I know this sounds like crap but at least try it
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, its simple Lloyd, just hook the plastic hook up to the bottle on top of where the cap used to be." Jay said to the green ninja. They were currently doing something Jay suggested because there wasn't anything else to do. Yup, a pop bottle rocket filled with compressed air and water. What could go wrong? "Are you sure this is safe?" Cole asked "yup, its fine the rope connected to the hook is faraway enough and the wooden block is an okay grip I guess." "Well I hope you're right." "Jay?" Lloyd asked "yea?" said ninja replied "should I launch it now?" "Yup! Go right ahead!"

As Lloyd was ready to launch the rocket Zane noticed that the knot was loose on the hook but before he could say something Lloyd pulled the wood block tied to the hook. The hook came back and hit him in the face and he fell as the ninjas ran toward him and asked if he was okay and all he said was "at least I can see". "here" the nindroid brought the youngest ninja up and checked to see if his eye(s) was hit, but luck was with him because the cuts were right above and below his eye and since it was a head cut it was bleeding down his face pretty fast so Cole told Kai to grab some wet paper towels and Jay to go get sensei, but right when it was cleaned more blood came so Cole told Lloyd to put pressure on the cut on his forehead and found the first-aid kit and put on a medical strip* on the cut and said "there, that would close to cut faster, so you don't need stitches" "okay" the child said obviously worried about the stitches.


	2. Jay and Nya Date

**thanks so much qwq I was really happy when I got those reviews ;w; **

**so this chapter is a Jay X Nya (yay :3) date story. just keep in mind I'm new to this site so this should be very interesting XD **

* * *

"hey um Nya?" "yea Jay?" Nya replied "would you like to go see a movie or something?" the blue ninja asked "I'd love to." she replied as she smiled.

In a couple of hours the couple was ready to go out. "so what movie are we going to see?" "probably Maleficent"**((the only movie I've seen recently, I don't go to movies very often qwq))** "oh I've been wanting to watch that" as they walked to the theaters.

**time skip to after the movie **

"that was an awesome movie!" Jay said excitedly "I know! like that part with-!" she was cut-of by Jay who used up all of his courage and gave the samurai a quick on the cheek and was blushing and Nya gave him one back as they held hands as they walked home

* * *

**I know its short okay qwq**

**so I was thinking, should I try and redo and episode but have it genderbent? I wanna try it ;w;**

**anyhoof I hope you enjoyed it **

**-SN88**


	3. PUPPIES

**so I got a puppy recently and she's been a pain in the butt! XD the worst part is that my other dog doesn't like her and she keeps on finding my little brothers Legos :T**

**so that is the idea for this chapter .w.**

* * *

"Lloyd." "what?" "where did you get the puppy?" the leader of the team asked "well, I saw her in the rain and I didn't want her to get sick." The puppy was a pure black with a little tuft of white fur on her chest and a little bit of white on her back paws. "well that was really nice of you Lloyd." Nya smiled as she kneeled down next to the kid to pet the pup. "hey Zane can you figure out what she is?" Kai asked the robot "well it is obvious that she is a black lab." **((Lucy is part German shepherd, pointer and possibly black lab))**

-few days later-

"the rain still haven't cleared up?!" Jay questioned "that puppy keeps on getting into everything" the blue ninja said kinda grumpily "just deal with it Jay, besides I'd hate to separate Lloyd from that puppy. He's really attached to her" Nya replied

"Hey guys! I figured out how to keep the dog out of trouble!" Kai yelled from another room. And the room he was in was obvious, it was an empty room with boards in front of the door high enough for them to walk over but not let the puppy jump over and the room had two bowls one with water and food with some makeshift toys that Lloyd was currently playing with the puppy. "I checked the weather and it should be lighting up tomorrow."

-the next day-

"Lloyd you know our deal" "I know..." he said disappointingly. "lets take her to the nearest pet shelter and ask them to find the owner if she has one" "that makes me feel a little better..."

As they were walking to a pet shelter Lloyd was hugging the puppy even though she was squirming "we are here" Zane said

When they were walking in a woman was talking to the lady at the desk abut a missing dog and described the puppy Lloyd was carrying jumped out of his arms and ran to the woman and begged to be picked up by her and she did.

"did you bring her back?" she asked the kid "yes." "thank you so much!" she hugged him and let him play with the puppy until she had to go and said thanks one last time.

"you did the right thing Lloyd" Kai said as Lloyd smiled

* * *

**hey you just gotta love puppies XD**

**thanks for reading!**

**-SN88**


	4. Jay the Goofball

**Imsosorry qwq I'm having troubles writing the pixane story so here's a cute\funny story of Jay being a little goofball XD(sorry if obsess over Jay too much ;w; he's my favorite ninja) but yea I might ask my little bro to write a story and I won't change it so it might be pretty cute, but anyhoof let's get to this one **

It was a pretty boring day on the bounty; it's also been a week since Lloyd had become older. He even matured a bit, but the one who haven't is the talkative blue ninja we all know and love, Jay Walker.

Jay was currently sitting in the game room messing with some static by rubbing his hands together **(like if you play with a static basketball? I'm always stuck with those in practice XD)** and rolled up his sleeves and put his hands by his arms and watched the hairs go up and down, which entertained him very effectively and went to doing it to his hair and almost fell from laughing.

He started to go to the training area of the flying ship and hid behind Kai and put a finger up to his lips to tell Cole to shush and shocked the fire ninja "WHAT THE HELL JAY" Kai shouted at Jay as he was rolling on the ground laughing and Cole was to but not as much "now… how I feel sometimes!" Jay said while laughing **(it says on Jay's bio that he wakes himself up because he shocks himself).**"You're more childish than Lloyd was." Kai said under his breath

**I had fun writing this considering how much writing is hard for me but this was easy! **

**Who is your favorite? I like Jay and Zane just because how funny Jay is and Zane can be adorable **

**Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**-SN88 **


	5. Chapter 5

**imsosorry its so short qwq but I tried so **

**NAILED IT XD**

* * *

At the moment Zane, PIXAL, Garmadon and Wu where currently trying to figure out what Arcturus meant. At the moment the two robots were at a computer trying to connect the ties of the hints, the constellation are the lead for the search and the silence was broken when PIXAL mentioned something.

"Zane?" "Yes?" Zane replied, "There is something on your mind isn't there?" all the nindroid did was nod. "Well do you want to talk about it?" "It is my father ever since he died I think about it every so often. "How about when we have a time to ourselves we can go and visit his grave"

And that is what made the nindroid smile.

* * *

**hope you liked it ;w;**


	6. Game time Yo

**So I'm sorry I haven't posted stoof in a while because school and stuff but a few weeks ago I got hyrule warriors and it gave me this idea so I hope you like it! Ps. it takes place before Lloyd is older so yup**

It was a lazy day on the Bounty, not much was going on. Training was done and so the ninja (and Lloyd) had plenty of free time on their hands

"Hey Lloyd!" the earth ninja told the eleven year old "hey Cole" replied Lloyd obviously engrossed in his game.

"Hey, what game it that?" "Hyrule Warriors" the kid replied quickly "mind if I join you?" "Wait until I get this scenario done" said the legendary green ninja.

Needless to say, he got it done in an hour after the leader asked. "Okay you can play now!" Lloyd told him "alright" Cole said as he grabbed a Wii remote and Nunchuck and got it ready to play and didn't really have a selection to pick from so he picked Sheilk while Lloyd picked Link.

"So how do I play?" asked the rock ninja "you just have to capture the enemy bases, guard your own, defeat and enemy and make sure your health bar is good enough."

"How do you not have trouble with this?" "That's why I always ask the others but they're too busy" said the kid grumpily.

"At least you have help now." Said Cole, high-fiving Lloyd.

" .GOD" shouted Cole, after failing for the 6th time and Lloyd too was getting frustrated as well but not as bad

"IM SUPPOSE TO BE THE LEADER AND YET IM HAVING TROUBLE WITH A DAMN GAME ABOUT STRATIGY" "Okay, calm down, how about I tell you what to do. Okay?"

"Fine."

And then Cole realized that the kid knew what he was doing.

**Hehe I had fun writing this **

**Someone reviewed that I should try to make my stories longer so I tried**

**Anyway hope you guys have a great Halloween, I'm going as Link from LOZ :3 **

**-SN88**


End file.
